100 Song Theme Challenge
by Cherished Tenshi
Summary: A challenge that uses 100 titles of various Kingdom Hearts music tracks. Pretty much what it says on the cover. Give it a shot if you want to!


**So, hello there and welcome to the **_**100 Song Theme Challenge**_**! If you plan on doing this, I must warn you; it is **_**very **_**difficult!**

**Anyway, some rules:**

-No word limit.

-This can be AU or non-AU, or a mixture. It doesn't matter.

-You can choose one character, a couple, or everyone in general to focus on. This _will _be difficult!

-Acknowledge me in the summary or first chapter, please.

-Feel free to expand any of these into one-shots; I don't mind!

-Please review if you wish to do this; I would _love _to see your efforts!

-This can be in any fandom.

-Have _fun!_

-If you have any more questions, PM me please or leave them in the review!

-Follow whatever you want to in the song; the feel of it, the title, what it sounds like, the mood of it... it's up to you!

**VERY IMPORTANT EDIT: **I have removed the word limit due to a request. No other words, there is no word limit. Knock yourselves out! ;)

**YET ANOTHER EDIT: **A new soundtrack means extra prompts! Due to the release of the soundtrack for _Dream Drop Distance_, I decided to add on twenty more prompts. These prompts are optional; you could add them onto the end of the first hundred, or you can replace the first hundred with some of them (for example, you could replace _Villians of a Sort _with _The Dread of Night_). Hope you enjoy!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

1. The Promised Beginning

2. Dearly Beloved

3. Hand in Hand

4. Laughter and Merriment

5. Floating In Bliss

6. Tears of the Light

7. Another Side

8. The Secret Whispers

9. The Force in You

10. Innocent Times

11. A Walk in Andante

12. Miracle

13. Forgotten Challenge

14. Working Together

15. Once Upon a Time

16. Future Masters

17. A Twinkle in the Sky

18. Part of Your World

19. What a Surprise!

20. Fragments of Sorrow

21. The Fight For My Friends

22. Precious Stars in the Sky

23. Villains of a Sort

24. Isn't It Lovely?

25. Destiny's Union

26. Extreme Encounters

27. Missing You

28. At Dusk, I Will Think of You

29. Battleship Bravery

30. Deep Drive

31. Hesitation

32. Eternal Moments

33. Simple and Clean

34. Unbreakable Chains

35. The Afternoon Streets

36. Hazardous Highway

37. Where Is This?

38. Having a Wild Time

39. Oopsy-Daisy

40. Happy Holidays!

41. Always On My Mind

42. Dance of the Darling

43. Disappeared

44. A Piece of Peace

45. Nights of the Cursed

46. Dance to the Death

47. To Our Surprise

48. Rage Awakened

49. Rowdy Rumble

50. Tension Rising

51. Struggle Away

52. It Began With a Letter

53. Night Of Fate

54. The Deep End

55. Sunset Horizons

56. Squirming Evil

57. Sinister Shadows

58. The Encounter

59. Victor of the Heavens

60. Risky Romp

61. The Other Promise

62. Courage

63. Tricksy Clock

64. Just Wondering

65. Desire For All That Is Lost

66. Destati

67. Master, Tell Me the Truth

68. The Corrupted

69. A Fight to the Death

70. Memories in Pieces

71. Lazy Afternoons

72. A New Day is Dawning

73. Destiny's Force

74. Blast Away!

75. Apprehension

76. Treasured Memories

77. Face It!

78. Old Friends, Old Rivals

79. Enter the Darkness

80. Drops of Poison

81. Sacred Moon

82. What Lies Beneath

83. Unforgettable

84. The Price of Freedom

85. Shaded Truths

86. Fate of the Unknown

87. Go For It!

88. Hunter of the Dark

89. Disquieting

90. Sanctuary

91. A Very Small Wish

92. Night of Tragedy

93. Dark Impetus

94. Deep Anxiety

95. Vim and Vigor

96. Strange Whispers

97. Dismiss

98. Darkness of the Unknown

99. Beyond the Door

100. After the Battle

**EXTRA PROMPTS**

101. The Dread of Night

102. Calling

103. One for All

104. Twister

105. Broken Reality

106. Sacred Distance

107. Hand to Hand

108. Ice-Hot Lobster

109. Untamable

110. Prankster's Party

111. A Night On the Bare Mountain

112. Link to All

113. Ready to Rush

114. Someday

115. Majestic Wings

116. The Nightmare

117. The Funfair

118. The Bell (La Cloche)

119. Wild Blue

120. Ever After


End file.
